AppleDash
by Wolfie RainbowDash
Summary: once a prefect relationship gone sour


Rainbow dash and I have been a couple for about four years now. Everything was great no pony really judged us those that did were tolerated with but ever since Rainbow dash has been hanging out with the party ponies Vinyl Scratch and Berry Punch It just hasn't been the same. I missed her all the time just wanting her to pay attention to me ,just wanting her to love me like she did before all of this happend I want to be important again.

I took up drinking ever since Rainbow dash started having multiple affairs that I knew about because she always brought them home she told me I could join but why would I want to see my lover like that hell, she treats me like a roomate more then she does a lover. It hurts me to see her like this she has no control over it afterall, she is addicted to sex no matter if it's one or more if she's not satified she will keep fucking until she is satified . I worry about Rainbow dash but she won't let me help her get through this addiction she has .

Rainbow Dash a week later was getting onto me about my drinking saying that i was doing it too much and really why does she seem to care all of a sudden now. " I ain't Drinking too much and why do yall care anyways you party way too much and you ignore me all the time do you even love me still". I shouted at her and threw my bottle of apple cider at her which she didn't dodge in time and cut her front hooves "If yall weren't partying and fucking so much I wouldn't need to drink "I ran after her pouncing on her back breaking her wings so she couldn't fly away she was trying to escape but I blocked her way rearing up and bucking her in the face causing her to have a nosebleed and a few bruises she looked up crying.

Rainbow dash stood up and managed to pin me to floor she looked in my eyes and all I could see was the pain and hurt in her magenta colored eyes. " You want to know why I've been having sex with many ponies is beacuse you have been distant with me you never tell me anything and when you have an issue with life's obstacles you resolve it by drinking it away and the reason I wanted you to join me in a threesome is beacuse I though it would spice up our relationship but I don't think this can work saying as you went as low as to put your hooves on me I'm sorry Aj but we need a break". Rainbow walked out ,slamming the door behind her and a few seconds later the police were here and put me in cuffs while guiding me into the back of the car as I got in I seen my family with looks of disappointment on their faces have I really forgotten my values and what it's like to be honest .

A couple months have passed and Rainbow dash and my family came to visit me I told them about everything going on in the prison and that I got a few more months added on for fighting a mare with a broomstick . Applebloom was going on and on about how she got her cutiemark and then about how her friends got their cutiemarks I'm happy for her that she is still innocent and nieve. Visiting hours were over and I had to go back to my cell where i stayed for four months until my time was up and had to go back to the log cabin that Rainbow dash and I had shared at a point in time when we were happy and were still together.

I put my key into the lock and opened the door with ease everything was still intact except for the frame I broke when I threw her into the wall . I picked up a few books that had been scattered about a photo album titled _AJ and RD forever _I flipped through them and it was like a scrap book from our first kiss to our first dance our first for everything we did together .

My heart couldn't take this constant meloncholy so I grabbed a pocket knife and carve _Rainbow_ on my left front hoof and_ Dash _on my right front hoof then I proceeded to my back hooves where I carve_ I Love you _on my right leg and on my left I put _Forever. _ Limping over to where the gun safe was I put the code in and pulled out my semi automatic shotgun and loaded it , taking a shot of bourbin before putting the head of the gun to my mouth and pulling the trigger and then waited for everything to go black which took only minutes.

Rainbow Dash was near by when she heard the shots she flew in and seen Applejack laying in a bloody puddle .Rainbow couldn't phatom this she tried to see if she was alive or that she was playing some sort of morbid prank on her . When realization finally hits her she bellows out in tears along with several sentences of cursing and blaming it on herself she then sees a note attached on AppleJack's hat that she left on the kitchen counter she picked it up and read the chilling words on the bloodstained note .

_" If you're reading this I am no longer amoung the living .Rainbow Dash, I am truely sorry I couldn't tell you about my problems and was afraid to do such I felt that I'd hurt you ,give my hat to Applebloom and tell her to follow her dreams as for Big Mac tell him to watch over Applebloom and our friends tell them that I am sorry that I wasn't strong enough that this was an obstacle that not even the element of honesty could overcome . Rainbow Dash , I will always love you my best friend and my lover you were always there for me so don't blame yourself for something that was merely self inflicted I couldn't take the guilt anymore and had to end it all guilt is a monster that consumes the soul . I Love you everypony , Love AppleJack "_


End file.
